Enchanting Blood
by GuardianSoulBlade
Summary: AU, He is the oldest living vampire sealed away in a graveyard, Raven is a half demon who destroyed her father in his own dimension long before she came to Earth, now she seeks to protect a city that distrusts her from undead vampires.
1. Chapter 1: Sweet Droplets

**Enchanting Blood**

**Summary:** AU, Alucard is the oldest living vampire sealed away in a graveyard, Raven is a half demon who destroyed her father in his own dimension long before she came to Earth, now she seeks to protect a city that distrusts her from vampires who are after her blood. Hellsing Fusion.

_No sparkling vampires here folks. Everything here is the old fashioned way, with a few tweaks. About time for a real vampire story. Done a boatload of research on vampire lore._

**Chapter One: Sweet Droplets**

How long had he been in the dark? Weeks, months, years? Time didn't really matter to him. Still, it was incredibly dull inside. He couldn't get out, he was too weak, and to think, he had let those imbeciles ship him over to London, England in his own coffin! Convenience they said, they would drop him off at his home, they said, but no, somehow he had been misplaced to the United States and buried. He hadn't been awake to protest, as he thought he would wake up in his spacious manor, instead, he had dwindled away, due to lack of blood, to nothing more than a husky shell.

However, tonight there was _noise_. Sweet, delicious noise. Usually, all he could hear was a periodic sound of weeping, someone come to speak to a dearly departed friend. How sad these humans were, with such short life spans. Tonight, it was the sound of battle, struggle and conflict and it ignited him. Garfield watched through his socket-less eyes as a hand broke through his coffin. He was displeased, whoever had done that, he wished only for a good excuse, perhaps he would not drain them of _all_ their blood if they said it was an accident.

His thoughts of vengeance were interrupted by the soft sound of something dripping onto his tongue. Blood, his nourishment, even a drop of it caused his strength to return. It wasn't nearly enough after so long, he couldn't remember when he had last had a drink of it. It dripped onto his tongue, the droplets tasted metallic and bitter and he had never tasted anything as wonderful as human blood.

With his powers, he decided to watch the battle above him, now that his strength had returned, he would see just who had stumbled upon his grave and freed him from his prison with their blood. He could see a figure, clearly female, fighting off hordes of the undead vampires.

Vampires, what pathetic creatures, he was the first "vampire", the oldest and the strongest. He was superior and perfect; everyone else was a sad pathetic imitation of his greatness.

Contrary to popular belief he could die, he'd died several times, but he would never truly leave this world, being denied Heaven and Hell, his soul would always return to his familiars, he would summon the bats and he would take shape again.

There were other "vampires" but he was the only one that was truly "undead". He had taken to hunting his own kind out of sheer boredom, why should he go after the humans, outside of his need for blood, why should he drain all their blood and create more when they would not truly serve him? He learned his lesson a long time ago, vampire brides were not a good option, when their humanity left them, they would always try to kill him, and if they didn't, they would be killed by others.

So many memories, too many to recount, but some would always remain with him. Many misfortunes and sorrows.

_"I am looking for Elizabeth*****, where is my wife?" _

_"She jumped off the edge of the castle walls. She heard you had been killed."_

Scenes shifting, changing, centuries had rolled by.

_"Have I been bested, Sir?"_

_"Yes, you have been bested. This is not a nightmare you will be waking up from. Your castles are plundered, your dominions in ruins. Your servants destroyed. And the girl has fled this place forever more. She will never be yours, Count." _

So much loss, but he was still able to remember the few joys. His first wife. Their wedding night. The birth of his sons. But then his wife had killed herself and the church excommunicated him. Hundreds of years after that, he'd met _her_. He'd fallen in love again only to find that she was the wife of one of his "guests". It wasn't fair. None of it. They had taken everything from him. But he chose not to think about the past, it was nothing after all.

Raven had been battling these evil monsters for hours, but none of them ever seemed to properly die, except when she ripped them apart with her powers, but even then they just kept coming at her.

Raven's fists crackled with energy as she formed them into waves that slashed through them like knives. Bodies ripped and blood spurted everywhere as it spattered on the tombstones. It was so frustrating, you'd think with all the lore she knew about vampires that there would be a technique that would successfully kill them.

_I have to keep killing these things or they'll never stop chasing me!_ Raven thought.

One of them came at her and broke through her defenses. She removed a silver stake from beneath her cloak and pierced the creature's heart. It dropped dead.

Another vampire tackled her to the ground and smirked. "I'd love to have a little fun, but only virgins can become vampires!"

Raven kicked him in the face and summoned her powers, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Energy shot straight through him and he split in half and fell apart in two bloody pieces.

Garfield was impressed an ordinary human wouldn't be able to survive fighting vampires because of their fragile mortality. He'd heard of demons and such, but had rarely run into one. Even Raven had learned that vampires found demon blood appealing because it was a rarity that they made themselves visible.

Then she heard it, laughter; deep guttural, gleeful laughter. A figure materialized from a storm of bats as it looked down at her from above.

"Who are you?" Malchior asked.

"The bird of Hermes is my name, eating my wings to make me tame," Alucard replied. How fun it was to be cryptic.

"You one of them vampire hunters?" it demanded.

Alucard didn't answer the question. "I am curious, vampires with guns?" he inquired. "How pathetic. You can't even protect yourself with your own power and you have to rely on human weapons? If only I had _my _guns, I would show you how to shoot them." He missed his guns, he could have dispatched all these idiots easily, but they were back in England, where his casket was supposed to have been shipped. He'd made the stupid decision not to have them on his person when he'd been put into his casket.

"Shoot him!" Malchior sneered as he ordered them to fire. They let lose a spray of bullets.

Alucard smiled as the bullets hit him, it hurt of course, but he was in a good mood and felt like putting them in their proper place while having a little fun in the process.

"Is that it?" he asked. "Is that _all_ you can do to me?"

He vanished from their sight and appeared behind several minions, a sword in his hand. It passed through three of them in a single swift motion and they split in half, spewing blood and entrails.

"A silver sword?" Malchior balked. "No vampire can withstand silver or crucifixes or sunlight."

"Don't be silly," Alucard sneered. "Myths surrounding vampires are quite exaggerated."

He vanished again and reappeared, slicing off the limbs, arms, ears, noses, and various body parts of other vampires as he dispatched them again and again, and it all happened in a matter of seconds.

Malchior attacked Alucard with a fury, swords clashed as they fought. Malchior smirked, this pathetic excuse for a vampire would be dead soon and he would be able to do whatever he wished to Raven.

Malchior kept thinking, _if I can get his sword, I can kill him by impaling him through the heart. _ He avoided a blow and suddenly he grasped Alucard's sword, as much as it pained him and yanked it away from him. Brandishing it grandly, he drove it through Alucard's heart.

Raven looked up as she got to her feet. She moved to attack Malchior but before she could stake him through the heart, he vanished and appeared behind her before she could react. He disarmed her and leaned forward, ready to drink her blood.

"You thought I forgot about you, sweet Raven?" Malchior smirked.

"Let go of me!" Raven shouted, she kept struggling, but she couldn't break his hold on her.

Suddenly, there was a low laugh. It grew louder and louder as Alucard stood up and pulled his own sword out of his chest. He gazed on Malchior with disdain.

"You shouldn't be so easily distracted!" Alucard reappeared behind Malchior and gripped him with one hand and tossed him into the air. He flew up far beyond view as Alucard calmly found a large branch and used his sword to carve two sharp points on both ends and drove it into the earth. Just as he finished, Malchior landed, and impaled his own body on the wooden pole Alucard had set up. Blood sprayed everywhere.

He hadn't fought for awhile; it was disappointing that none of them had actually been able to put up a good fight. For creatures that were supposed to be hard to kill, he had dispatched most of them. Even the girl had killed quite a few of them.

"Who…are you…?" Malchior asked.

"I am no one to be trifled with," Alucard replied. He'd become annoyed that the thing wasn't quite dead yet, and swept his sword around and decapitated Malchior. The blood spattered on his face, he tasted it with his tongue and spit it out.

"Disgusting," he frowned. "Not even worth it."

_I was actually hoping to have some fun. They can't even fight. How _dare _they call themselves Nosferatu!_

Alucard frowned, he was unamused, bored even. Had his once glorious race degenerated into mindless, pathetic creatures that would kill without cause? It was disgraceful. He finally turned to face the being who had inadvertently released him from his prison.

She was a vision of loveliness, exquisite beyond description. In all his long years of existence he had never seen a being lovelier than the one that stood before him. She had gray skin and violet eyes that were filled with shock and horror at what she had witnessed. Still, she seemed ready for a fight.

"Who are you?" Raven demanded, shocked and horrified that this "thing" had come out of nowhere and killed all the vampires chasing her, the fact that he had _impaled _the leader Malchior with such ease frightened her beyond belief. Still, the creature seemed to be studying her, and she didn't like it.

Raven saw the creature vanish from her sight only to appear in front of her.

"You haven't been killed by them and drained of blood I see," Alucard observed as he took in the sight of the girl before him. He found her to be _very_ appealing, she was gorgeous up close and had he not vowed to remain emotionally uninvolved with humans, he might have tried to seduce her; still, he was going to have a _hard _time resisting the temptation.

"What's it to you? And who _are_ you?" Raven demanded.

"I have had many names, but currently, mortals call me Garfield Logan," Alucard flashed her a smile, and she could see his fangs. Garfield Logan, what a silly alias that was, but he was unsure of which side she was on, if she were with his enemies saying, "I am Alucard" might bring himself unwanted attention.

"You're a vampire," It was a statement, not a question. She was very smart, he was amused. And she didn't seem frightened of him; no doubt she was doing a very good job of hiding it.

"Such a shallow word, it's not fitting to describe _me_, I have abilities far beyond any of these pathetic things they call vampires. I have surpassed them in every way possible."

"Are you going to bite me, and turn me into a vampire then?" Raven was unsure about this one. He was unlike anything she'd ever seen. A slightly thin man, but still very handsome, his skin was a pale green color, a trait she'd never seen before.

Alucard knelt down before her gently taking her bleeding hand in his. "I owe you my life, my very existence. I shall serve you, you need not fear me." He gently lapped up the dried blood with his tongue. All the rumors he had heard were true, demon blood was exquisite. Even if she were to give him permission to drink, he would be satisfied with the dried blood from her hands. Fresh blood from humans was always the finest but he knew better than to become the vampire that everyone started chasing. There were plenty of other ways that didn't involve killing humans or animals.

"You're a monster! You're just lying to me!" Raven pulled her hand away from him and gasped as Garfield brushed his lips against hers.

Alucard chuckled softly. This girl was lovely and her lips felt warm against his cool skin. Raven could not move, she couldn't even think. Garfield was overpowering her senses and she felt as if all her willpower were being overtaken by his. She pushed him away as he continued to smirk. What was that kiss for? It must be the sense of whimsy he'd developed. Spending time with Sir Integra for those few years had made him prone to doing whatever he felt like, which wasn't usually like him as he preferred to stick to a well thought out plan.

"Please stop!" she pleaded.

"Of course, Master," he said obediently. This startled her. When he said he would serve her, she didn't actually think that he meant it.

"Why did you save me?" Raven asked.

"I'm not sure," he looked at her quizzically. "Perhaps for amusement, for sport. Whimsy perhaps. Why should I not be grateful to the woman who brought me back to life? "

"I'll only say this once, if you try to drink my blood, I'll kill you!"

He laughed. "Dually noted Master, but I can control myself. I might be a monster, but I am not a mindless one." He laughed. "Strange that you should call _me_ a monster when you yourself are a demon." He'd watched her fight and knew her powers were inhuman.

"I'm _half_ demon," Raven scowled.

"So you have demonic and human blood in your veins," he was pleased by this, "How tempting for me."

"Garfield, was it?" she asked

"Yes?" he looked at her expectantly.

"My name is Raven," she told him simply.

"Raven," he was thoughtful. "The name suits you."

"You owe me a new coffin, you broke mine," he reminded her.

"Fine, I'll buy you a new one when I get money."

"What kind of hero works a job?" he asked.

"One that the city doesn't want," Raven replied.

"So they don't trust you then, are you alone?"

"They don't trust me, and I am alone."

"No you aren't, now you have me," he replied.

"I have a feeling you're anything _but_ a hero."

"Perhaps you're right." He turned and walked away from her. "We'll meet again soon."

"You're not going to watch me sleep are you?" she inquired. She did _not_ want a real life Edward Cullen following her around.

"Of course not, I only come if I'm invited," he replied. As if there were anything _truly_ appealing about watching someone sleep; he'd be bored in five seconds, unless of course, he were drinking, but then again, the women were always in a trance during those occasions, but there was a difference.

"Satisfy my curiosity, won't you?" Raven asked.

"What would that be?"

"You don't sparkle in the daylight do you?"

He began laughing hysterically at the silliness of the notion, and Raven joined in, much to his surprise.

"That's good to know, I always thought those books were ridiculously silly."

"I shall have to see these books you speak of. Humans conjure up the stupidest ideas about my kind, I suppose," he gave her a toothy grin. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"We'll see about that," she said warily. "And what kind of vampire is _green_?"

"That's a long story, when I think you're ready, I'll tell you," he turned around and began walking away. "What year is it, by chance? I have been away for awhile."

"It's 2025," she replied, "And this is Jump City Cemetery in California. Alucard was curious, he'd been asleep for 30 years, he supposed he'd have to catch up on what was going on in the world. Raven turned to go and she heard him say.

"At least tonight is a beautiful night." Alucard had been asleep since 1995, and he was eager to see what had become of the world. But he would enjoy seeing a different world and Raven, she was fascinating, and alluring. He was enchanted by her in many ways, and he hadn't felt that way since…He put the thought out of his mind. She didn't exist anymore, Wilhelmina was gone, and his old life was nothing more than a distant memory that only manifested itself in his darkest dreams.

_***** That is the name of his first wife, I found that on a documentary._


	2. Chapter 2: Tempting Moments

**Chapter Two: Tempting Moments**

_"Say my name, sweet Raven," his voice was gentle and coaxing. She was staring at him, the fear in her eyes was both satisfying and disturbing. An oxymoron of emotions stirring him. He'd hid his identity from her long enough. The evening had been an eventful one, he had invited her to his manor, located outside of Jump City, she'd come and he had given he a fine meal, he'd shown her his vast library and many other things as well. On an impulse, he'd kissed her and to his surprise, she returned it. He'd managed to lead her to his windowless bedroom, not where his coffin was, but to where he had kept a bed, for nostalgic reasons. He'd removed his clothing with practiced ease, shape shifting his gloves so they would be fingerless, so he could still touch her soft skin while wearing them. he kissed her and led her to his bed. There, he had told her the harsh truth of who he was, she'd been shocked of course, she'd fallen in love with Garfield Logan, not Alucard._

_"I can't!" she protested._

_"Why not? Do I frighten you? You very well know that I'm a vampire."_

_"That's not what disturbs me," Raven looked at him. How had she fallen in love with him? She found his manners charming and he was very handsome, intelligent, shared her dry, snarky sense of humor and understood her better than most. But to say his true name, to acknowledge his true existence was terrifying. It was one thing to read about him in a history book or see a documentary on him on the History or the Discovery Channel, to say that he was with her, _in his bed_ of all places, was what frightened her most of all._

_Alucard chuckled, a low, deep resonating sound. He bent his lips down to her shoulder, gently coaxing her skin, he could practically taste her blood, and longed to feel it slide along his tongue and down into his throat. His hands roamed her body, gently exploring her with interest, easily divesting her of her civilian clothing. How long had it been since he'd made love to a woman? He couldn't quite remember, but he wasn't about to let the night go to waste. _

_He'd sensed her nervousness and was ever a gentlemen, soothing words, promises, came easily to his lips, he assured her that he loved her, that she was the only one he wanted, that he would be gentle, but he had decided to tell her the truth about himself and he knew that she probably wouldn't react well to it._

_"You're just like all the others, you just want my blood, and once you have it, and my virginity, you'll drain me and turn me into a ghoul." She gazed over at him. "And to think I fell in love with you, of all the vampires in this world, why did it have to be_ you_?" _

_"So you do acknowledge me after all."_

_"I won't ever say your name, not now, not ever."_

_"Yes, you will, you'll be screaming my name all night long as I make love to you over and over until you collapse from exhaustion, which is something I look forward to."_

_"Never!"_

_"Your rage, prompts a stirring in my loins...but, I want your consent most of all," Alucard smiled. She was stubborn, but he would not force her, he was a creature of morality. Long ago when he was human, as Vlad III Dracula, he had imposed his morality on others at a high price of their lives if they disobeyed. Law and order were important to him, he would not disobey his own rules, despite all of those silly movies that portrayed him that way. _

_"Raven, you can't deny that you want me."_

_His gloved fingers danced over her body, she was shaking, trembling violently as he leaned her back, gently palming her breast, Raven was staring at him as he gazed down at her. She was torn, she'd always longed for intimacy, for love and affection, but to find _him_, a creature she already knew was a monster, but she dared not utter the name that was associated with pure evil itself._

_Alucard smiled to himself, she wasn't all "easy" as they called it. She had standards of her own and it had taken him some time to become close to her. At first, he'd pursued her out of mere interest in seducing her and tasting her blood, but after he'd gotten to know her, he'd begun falling in love with her. He longed to consummate his desires, to claim her body as his, he wanted all of her, it would be beneath him to make her one of the undead, no doubt she would refuse if he offered. He admired humans who would turn down the chance to become one of the undead, it proved that they did not fear death. Besides, becoming a vampire would erase both her human and her demon bloodline and he couldn't have that he had only briefly tasted her blood, and he wanted more of it._

_"I..." her voice was stolen away as she gasped. His lips and tongue on her skin pleased her and she had always thought that it would feel disgusting and revolting, but he was so gentle and tender that she was overwhelmed by the sensations._

_"You will never become one of the undead, I wouldn't stoop so low."_

_Raven's body was reacting to his touch, she was aroused, Her violet eyes were burning white. Alucard was pleased, so he still knew what he was doing as his fingers found their way between her legs. That was good. Very good._

_"I have always been a monster, ever since you first met me. I have always been as I always was. My name is also a part of who I am. Say it!" He smiled as he felt her body spasm beneath his fingers as she lost all self control. Yes, he'd forgotten how much he enjoyed this, the only thing that pleased him more than the screams of dying enemies, were the screams of beautiful women in his arms as he had sex with them._

There, _yes, that was it. He'd brought her to the very edge of sheer pleasure, and he felt satisfied when she fell headlong into it._

_Her body tensed. Her breathing hitched again, her body convulsed in climax. "Alucard!" _

_Raven felt embarrassed that she cried out his name, even after she promised herself she wouldn't. Bliss, her body was drowning in ecstasy._

_He had seduced her completely, she was beyond her own control now. Was it because she loved him, or was it lust? What attracted her to him? Was it his charming charisma, or was it the _darkness _that drew her into his arms, in his bed. Raven was a half demon after all, perhaps the demonic side craved the darkness he exuded and perhaps the human side craved the affection he gave her. She didn't know what to think, all that mattered was that she wanted, no _needed _him._

_She should have suspected it, he _had _all the characteristics of the world's most infamous vampire. He was polite, charming, charismatic, completely psychotic and handsome. Though the Hollywood movies tended to emphasize his good looks, they weren't _that _exaggerated._

_"That wasn't so bad now was it?" he smiled smugly._

_"Did you really love Mina Harker?" Raven asked while regaining her composure._

_"Yes, I did, as much as I loved my first wife. I loved her very much."_

_"You were obsessed with her," Raven scowled. "There's a difference."_

_"I know that now," Alucard sighed. He had truly loved Mina, but he was used to getting what he wanted, and it had shocked and angered him that she had refused to join him._

_"Are you even capable of loving anyone besides yourself?"_

_"I've been married five times, I had three children*****, so how could I not love?"_

_"You married for politics," Raven smirked._

_"It's not always about politics."  
_

_"Do you love me?" she asked. Alucard looked at her, thoughtful._

_"Yes, I do."_

_"Are you saying that so I'll sleep with you?"_

_"I would not lie to you."_

_"And if I say no?" Raven stiffened._

_"I will take no refusal!" he said darkly._

_Raven glared at him. "It's all become clear to me now that you've told me everything. You really _are _a monster! You fed a baby to your brides, you depraved animal! You're going to rape me like you did Lucy Westenra."_

_Alucard's eyes blazed red. Don't believe everything you've heard about me, I may be a monster, but I have a code of honor, morals, standards, I would never do that to anyone, not after all I've been through, not..."_

_Raven gazed at him, he calmed himself again and reached out to her, pulling her close, taking comfort in her presence. his gloved hands found their way through her hair. "No need to talk of my sins tonight. All that matters is you."_

_Raven sighed, her eyes met his and he held her close, she was still on her back, but propped up in his arms. She spoke no words, but only accepted his affections he kissed her deeply and let his tongue dance with hers._

_"Forgive me," Raven apologized. _

_"You don't need apologize," It wasn't long before the argument was long forgotten and all consuming needs and wants took over as he kissed her neck and trailed a path down her body to her pelvis._

_"How beautiful, my Master," Alucard murmured, his smile was animalistic. Yes, she was ready and willing, and most satisfying of all, she was _his_. He would not turn her into a vampire. No, he wouldn't do that to her, the humanity in her was what enticed him. She had something he craved, but would always elude him. The gift of death, to grow old and die. Long ago, he had needed to live on, but now he cried out for death to take him._

_This silly notion that one bite turned you into a vampire, you could be turned into one with only a bite, but only if you were drained of all your blood first and _die_ in order to become the undead, and you had to drink the blood of the vampire that bit you in order to begin the transformation. Those idiot humans always mixed up how it worked. Unless of course, you were given a Freak chip, then you became one whether you were a virgin or not. He would be sure to protect her from other vampires, no one would ever turn her into a mindless ghoul, he would kill them if they even _looked at her.

_"Nights like this make me want to have a bite to drink. Yes, I couldn't imagine a more..." Alucard bent down to her stomach and before Raven could say another word, he finished his sentence as his fangs pierced her flesh. "...perfect evening."_

_Raven gasped in a little pain, it felt like being injected by a pair of needles. his long tongue gently lapped up her blood while he began teasing her body again. Raven had to wonder if the puncture holes in her stomach were that deep, to her relief, they weren't. Her eyes rolled back and she pulled him up to her, to hold him close and Alucard opened his mouth, which wasn't really a mouth but more of a maw of razor sharp teeth and bit into her, she cried out in pain and he eased up the pressure from his fangs, he hadn't intended to hurt her, but he'd lost control only for a moment. He regained his composure and gently lapped up some of her blood._

_"You taste wonderful, Master. I need you so much." He didn't care about anything else, not the Hellsing Organization, nor the Iscariot Organization, not even that their were plenty of undead vampires wreaking havoc in the city tonight. All that mattered in these late hours was claiming her as his lover. He had spent his time in the service of battling monsters and scum. He felt it was high time he engaged in self indulgence._

_Now he was lost in pure pleasure, to think, he had the entire night to thoroughly enjoy her company, sex would be utterly exhilarating. But he would take his time to relish it. _

_"What happens now?" Raven inquired nervously. "I've never had sex before."_

_Alucard's smile widened. It had been centuries since he'd had sex with a virgin. He forgot how wonderful it was._

_"Don't worry, Master, I'll make sure you enjoy it." He moved closer, he felt her tense and he smiled. "My reputation as Vlad the Impaler can have more than one meaning."_

_"Wha-?" she couldn't finish as he felt him impale her, not with a weapon but with his body. He sank into her with ease and he resumed his task of quenching his thirst for her blood._

_He heard her scream and fervently apologized; he looked at her and felt a tiny shred of remorse that he hadn't told her he was going to enter her right then. "Are you all right, my Master?"_

_"It hurts," she told him._

_"Relax, you'll be fine."_

_"I've hibernated long enough, I need your blood, badly," his eyes were lurid with bloodlust.  
_

_"Don't drink too much, I'll lose my strength," Raven warned him. _

_Raven felt her body finally relax and she gave him an apprehensive look.  
_

_"I can't have that," Alucard whispered. "You feel wonderful, Master."_

_His hips began moving, forming a strong, steady rhythm. His mouth gently covered the wound and he drank. The sticky liquid was intoxicating and he smiled as she gasped and whimpered. _

_"You're torturing me!" Raven groaned._

_He let loose a low, rumbling chuckle that dissolved into a loud blissful cackle. "Raven, I'm_ known _for torturing people!" He licked the blood off his lips and kissed her again, before returning to her shoulder where he had bitten her._

_He'd tasted blood before, from all sorts of individuals and vampires but Raven's blood was the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted and he wasn't sure he could stop drinking..._

Alucard awoke with a start. "Damn!" he exclaimed angrily. It was that dream again. And _why _was he dreaming about _her_ in the first place? He told himself, he'd gotten over attachment to humans.

He was fond of Seras Victoria but she was his fledgling, a servant, but he had become fond of her through their time together, but he had turned her into a vampire to save her life after she bravely, refused to die after she'd lost her coworkers and had been threatened with rape and being turned into a ghoul, he had shot her attacker the bullet had gone through her body in order to kill him. He had offered her the choice to join him because she was very brave and he admired that in her, although he'd been disgusted that she hadn't craved blood for some time, before she had finally embraced her unlife as one of the undead.

How many times had he dreamed of Raven? Ten, twenty, thirty? He couldn't remember. But as much as he hated to admit it, he was becoming attached to her. His body was raging with need, the erotic nature of his fantasies made him wonder if he had become senile; he looked around, but realized he was in his coffin. He pushed the lid off and got out, finding himself in his manor that was located a little ways outside Jump City, but he had hidden his home among thick woods so he did not have many visitors.

The paths of his dreams disturbed him, if he could see his own reflection he wondered what the look on his face would be. He put it out of his mind, it didn't really matter. He headed down the dark stairs to a lower level of his manor, in the room was a familiar sight, his throne, a high seated chair, a glass filled with fine wine, his dark wire frame glasses. Even his red overcoat and charcoal black suit. He had contacted Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, whose life he had inadvertently saved when she was a small child, she had been his Master for some time before his casket had been misplaced with him in it and Raven revived him, and had received orders to eradicate the vampires in the area, he was also told to keep an eye on Raven, as she might be a valuable asset to the Hellsing Organization.

"Alucard," Sir Integra told him, "You've become attached to this girl haven't you?"

"She did revive me, Sir Integra," Alucard said simply, that was all he needed to explain.

It was strange to outsiders to refer to a woman as "Sir", but Integra grew up in a world that was filled with powerful men, and she was treated with the same respect as they were since she was a member of the Royal Protestant Knights, she was given the title of Sir.

"You no longer call me Master, but don't forget; you serve the Hellsing Family, above everything else, remember that, after all, we are the only ones who can truly control you."

"Of course, Sir, I understand. So what are your orders? Shall I smash my enemies to pieces, grind them to dust?"

"Yes, eliminate all the freaks before they wreak havoc, and should the girl be changed or willingly join them—"

"I shall impale her myself, crush her skull, but not before a long agonizing death!" he grinned maliciously. "But I don't think it will come to that. But I do have my eyes on her for other reasons."

She saw the lecherous expression on his face and glared. "So you haven't slept with her yet. It's unlike you, developing any emotional ties to humans besides myself."

"There are other reasons besides _that _Sir, from what she's told me, she's half demon."

"Interesting, do Holy artifacts frighten her?"

"Not really, her human side neutralizes them."

"Well, keep her a secret as long as possible, we will be recalling you back to London very soon, we haven't made all of the arrangements yet. But be careful, we wouldn't want the Paladin of Iscariot coming after her, or you right now. We're shipping you your guns."

"Father Alexander Anderson, what a pleasure, I wish he _would_ come after her, just so I could have the pleasure of repaying him for cutting off my head. I can't wait. Once I receive my weapons, I will await further orders."

"Your package should arrive by helicopter. And keep a close eye on that girl Raven, you said her name was."

"Of course, Sir, you look very well, I'm sorry I've been away for thirty years. How is Seras?"

"She's fine," Integra told him.

"Good, now, I'm going back to sleep so I can be ready for the evening. A night on the town. What fun."

"I am curious Alucard, after this novelty of the girl wears off, after you've had your fun with her, what do you plan to do? You can't keep her as a pet. We do our best not to involve civilians, if we can help it. You're like a dog with a new toy, once you get what you want, you'll be bored. Or is there something more than that?"

"You yourself said she could be a very valuable asset to the Organization."

"True, true," Integra was thoughtful. "Since you call this girl your Master, you have bound yourself to her. But try not to get yourself in too much trouble. Don't kill _everything_ that moves, understood?"

"Yes, Sir," he replied.

"I've heard this town has supervillains, interesting enough. Your assignment is to watch the girl, you told me that she often fights these criminals, gather any information on them you can find. Any technology or connections to any of the various orders we fight against must be reported immediately. And we will see what we can do about your strange skin condition. Those experiments must have gone awry."

He gazed up at the image of Sir Integra on the screen. "If you find any freaks, search and destroy! We will not hesitate, show no mercy!"

"Yes Sir, with pleasure," he signed off and departed. He guessed, even though he despised going out in the sun, he should get a good look at this city.

Alucard looked at the city with interest, people milled about and it made him smile, plenty of blood to drink, but he could not drink from them now. It would not be right to draw attention to himself. He knew that Raven did not always travel throughout her city in uniform, perhaps he would find her again.

He was dressed in his favorite clothes. His charcoal black suit and intricately knotted red cravat, along with his black riding boots and flamboyant red duster. He wore his favorite red fedora hat with the wide. floppy brim.

His long strides carried him as he traveled to Cooks Electronics, Pizza Place and the bookstore, where he found his beautiful young Master, sitting on a chair reading a book.

"Good afternoon my dear," he greeted, grinning widely.

"I thought you weren't a daytime person," she said in a deadpan voice.

"Doesn't mean I can't come out and pay you a visit," Alucard smiled.

"Garfield, what do you want?" Raven queried.

"Can't I come and see you at all?" he countered playfully.

"What makes you think I'm happy to see you?" Raven asked.

"You're trying not to smile," Alucard saw her lips trying not to smile, but she was failing.

"Do you have any plans?" he asked.

"I was going to go over to a friends house, he wants to watch some vampire movies. I'm trying to talk him out it. It's bad enough that I have to fight them every night, I don't really want to watch movies about them."

"You should go, it might be fun," he suggested.

"I doubt it," Raven said dryly. "I'll go if you come along."

"Why should I go?" Alucard wanted more than anything to go back to sleep.

"Because I'm not going into a boy's house by myself," Raven scowled.

_A boy's house is it?_ he was immediately wary. Perhaps he should accompany his Master. After all, he didn't want anything to happen to her.

They traveled to her friend's house, the boy introduced himself as Goth, Alucard thought the name was strange, but introduced himself and they brought out snacks and drinks before Goth popped the movie in.

Alucard had seen Francis Ford Copola's version of Bram Stoker's tale before, but it was interesting to watch it with the others. Raven was highly disturbed during Lucy Westenra's rape scene and Goth stared at the screen in shock.

"is that like bestiality or something?" he asked.

"It wasn't in the book like that at all, I feel sick," Raven told him.

the movie went on and Alucard never liked the fact that they played up the romance of Mina and Dracula that he only wished had existed when he had lived through the events of Bram Stoker's story. When the love scene came up and he heard the actress as Mina, begging Dracula to turn her, he got up and left, he couldn't take seeing it anymore. If he hadn't been so obsessed with her, he could have wooed her like in this movie, which portrayed him as more of a tragic antagonist than anything, but he'd been selfish, and driven her away from him by forcing her to drink. The overwhelming feeling of regret was too much. He left until he could compose himself, hopefully, the scene would be over. Raven noticed this but didn't say anything.

He returned, making the excuse that he had gone to the bathroom, Goth bought it but Raven didn't. But he sat through the rest of the movie. But when Dracula reverted to a very ugly demon form, Alucard wanted to punch his fist through the screen. He hadn't looked _that_ ugly. He only wished that he could have died with the last image before his eyes being a loving Mina Harker, and not the cold, hate-filled, yet very admirable gaze of Dr. Arthur Van Hellsing.

"Well, what'd you think of the movie?" Goth asked.

"it was...decent," Alucard said, choosing his words carefully.

"It was alright, not anything I'd ever want to see again," Raven frowned. Something was bothering Gar, but he wasn't going to talk about it.

"Oh come on, you didn't think that scene with Mina and Dracula was hot?" Goth asked.

"Like I care, anyway, it deviated from the book, Dracula actually drops his accent," Raven stared at him. "What makes you think I think Dracula is sexy?"

"Come on, all girls think Dracula is sexy," Goth shrugged his shoulders.

"They drool over Edward Cullen, it never said in the book that Count Dracula was particularly attractive. That was popularized by Béla Lugosi. You could have bumped into him on the street and you wouldn't know him."

_Am I really that average looking? _Alucard thought.

"Well, I'm going home, I've got things to do," Raven walked out and she saw Gar following her.

"That movie bothered you, didn't it?" Raven looked at him.

"What makes you think that?" Alucard scowled.

"I sensed your emotions, it bothered you, the scenes between Mina and Dracula."

"It doesn't matter. It was nothing." He turned and walked away. Raven headed home, it was time to go out on patrol again.

* * *

Alucard looked up at the helicopter as it landed outside his mansion in the thick woods, he'd had a helicopter pad constructed so that the Hellsing Organization could get him what he needed.

Walter Dormez exited the chopper and smiled. "You're looking well, except you look like a piece of broccoli."

Alucard just smirked at him.

"The research and development department found the antidote to your skin tone side effect, you'll look like your normal undead self."

"Good."

"I really would like to stay to meet this girl Raven," Walter told him. "Sir Integra says she's got you wrapped around her finger."

"I'm not quite sure on the status of our relationship, but I have become attached to her, and it's unlike me."

"Here are your weapons, the Hellsing ARMS .454 Casull Auto, and the 13 mm Auto Anti-Freak Combat Pistol," Walter handed Alucard his prized guns. "Don't misplace these, unlike last time."

"Very well," Alucard nodded.

"Well, good luck with sorting that out," Walter called as he boarded the chopper. "I'd love to come with you and kill those nasty bloodsuckers, but I must be off!"

Raven was out on patrol again, she'd managed to foil a robbery and so far, none of the normal criminals were out now. She supposed that it was due to the fact that people had heard rumors of vampires being in the city, she couldn't say for sure.

Suddenly, Raven was surrounded by a host of vampires, led by Adonis, whom she had fought before, but he had always been stronger than her, and resisted Holy artifacts. Hundreds of vampires seized her, disarming her of her weapons and shredding her uniform until she was barely clad in much, she kept kicking them and hitting them, but they wouldn't let her go.

"How tempting," Adonis sneered, "it'd be real fun to turn you into a vampire, but of course, we'd have to deflower you first! Free will would not be a good thing for us if you should be turned into a vampire with your free will intact!"

Raven slammed him back with her powers. Adonis climbed to his feet and slapped her across the face.

"Consider yourself lucky that we need you alive! You see, Raven, we've heard some very interesting rumors, that the greatest of all our kind walks in this city," Adonis smiled, showing his fangs. "We also heard he follows you around like a puppy."

"Garfield?" she scoffed, "What's so great about him?"

"He told you that was his name, what a joke!" Adonis laughed. "What a lame alias to use."

"Release may Master!" Alucard called out, "And perhaps I'll only dismember your arms!"

"So there you are," Adonis smiled.

"The Nightwalker has shown his face at last!" Adonis turned to greet him.

"Greetings, Mr. Alucard, we have awaited your arrival, we feared that you wouldn't come, so we decided to give you a little motivation. We've all just been chasing your shadow, Alucard, and we just want you to help us that's all."

_Alucard? Who's Alucard? Is that Gar's real name?_ Raven wasn't sure what to think.

"You captured my master, threatened to violate her, and now you expect me to join you? I don't have time to have any fun, not with her in such close proximity," Alucard frowned, "I guess I'll have to make this quick."

He removed both his firearms from beneath his coat and said, "The Silver Cross of Manchester Cathedral was melted down to create these 13MM exploding shells, once I shoot all your ghouls they won't get up again!"

"What?" Adonis screamed in protest.

"Shall I give you a demonstration?" Alucard asked. He formed the sign of the cross with his guns and open fire. Raven was shocked that he didn't just fire a single shot at the ghouls, he fired several shots into each of them, filling their bodies full of holes. They dropped dead.

Adonis suddenly returned fire and shot at Alucard with a machine gun, Raven watched as he fell apart, knowing that he would put himself back together somehow. Alucard regenerated easily, with a loud, gleeful cackle. Adonis shot him in the head with an RPG.

As the No-Life King reformed himself, Adonis disappeared from Raven's sight and reappeared standing over Alucard.

"Check!" he sneered, only to look down and see the Jackal in Alucard's other hand as he opened fire. Adonis skittered out of the way and Alucard looked impressed.

_How many times does he have to die?_ Adonis thought, _he can't possibly withstand this much damage._

"I am curious, who are you?" Alucard inquired.

"They call me Adonis," Adonis smirked.

"Well Adonis, since you're rather interesting, I suppose you are no ordinary vampire. Releasing Control Art Restriction Systems three...two...one, approval of Situation A recognized. Commencing the Cromwell invocation. Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent."

Raven saw Alucard, gesturing with his hands, until they formed a rectangle and she saw a third eye appear.

Adonis watched in horror as hundreds of eyes suddenly appeared out of nowhere, Alucard suddenly grew taller, and Raven's eyes widened in terror as she saw hundreds of centipedes crawling across the ground toward Adonis. The fear hit her as she saw hellhounds spring from Alucard's shoulders and barking ferociously, they chased Adonis as he cried out in horror and terror and tried to run away.

Raven noticed that the centipedes and Hellhounds ignored her, going around her, they continued to persue Adonis and she heard a gunshot and saw the entirety of Adonis' leg fly off in a bloody, gory mess.

Alucard caught the leg and grasped it in his hands. He fired another shot and the other leg flew off. Adonis was in a pool of his own blood whimpering pitifully. Raven was too terrified to say anything. She'd always been afraid of monsters, because of her father, because she was afraid she herself would become one.

"And I brought back this thing!" she whispered, utterly petrified. "It's a monster!"

"Come on, Adonis," Alucard taunted. "Get up, attack me! Can't you summon your familiars? I don't have all night, I've just severed your legs, that shouldn't be a problem for you. Transform your body, let me see you do that at least."

Alucard hadn't been so invigorated in ages, still, it was rather pathetic that this supposedly powerful vampire couldn't even master the basics of what he knew.

"Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! The evening is still so young! Hurry! Hurry! The fun has just begun!" Alucard crushed the bloody limb in his hand. Raven couldn't even look at him anymore.

"You're a pathetic, sniveling lump of meat! You're only fit to be dog food!" The Hellhounds reappeared and rushed Adonis, deveouring him with little effort as his screams of terror disappeared into a gargle.

"Is that really all you had? Such a shame I overestimated you. As a vampire you were just a pathetic piece of shit. Now you're nothing but dog shit!"

Raven was cowering, what was this _thing_? It couldn't possibly be the charming Garfield she'd befriended. It couldn't be the same person, no, it wasn't even _human_. She knew that Gar was a monster, but she didn't know he was so sadistic.

"It's okay, Master," Alucard said, resuming his normal form. "You're safe now."

"Just don't kill me!" Raven looked up through her tears.

"Go home, Master, rest," he looked at her. He hadn't known that she was terrified of monsters, he would have made sure to have gotten her out of there first.

Raven staggered home, still trying to comprehend what had happened and calm her own fears. in her room, Raven noticed one of the books on her shelf. Bram Stoker's _Dracula_. Strange that she kept that book, she hadn't touched it in years. She picked it up, brushing her fingers over the cover.

_We've all just been chasing your shadow, Alucard. _

Raven's eyes snapped open in surprise, she quickly grabbed up a piece of paper and carefully writing out Alucard's name, but she did it so she could see it reflected in her mirror. _  
_

She looked at the mirror, and she shredded the paper with her powers. She'd brought _him_ back to life only to let him run freely around Jump City. She wouldn't forgive herself for that. She was going to make him pay for deceiving her.

Raven headed over to her computer, she needed to know more about him, she began researching Vlad the Impaler and was disgusted by what she read about him. He impaled men, women, children, the elderly. He'd even gotten rid of his country's poor population by inviting them to a feast and then locking them inside the building and having it set on fire. But what made her nauseous the most was his delight in torturing and mutilating women's breasts and sex organs**, **along with the fact that he disembowled a mistress in public*****. She'd revived this horrible thing, and how did she know he wouldn't turn on her and torture and mutilate her until she died?

She grabbed up a bowie knife and a silver stake and prepared to leave. She'd promised to meet him somewhere that evening.

Raven saw him standing outside the gloomy club that she frequently visited. She had to get Gar alone with her, but that would be hard to do, she had a few ideas of how to get him away.

Alucard saw her and smiled at him. Raven pulled him over to an alley, "We need to talk in private."

"Really, what about?" Alucard asked, as she led him to where no one could see them.

"This!" Raven whispered, pulling him into a searing kiss. He let himself enjoy it, not quite sure what had come over his master, but it pleased him. It wasn't quite comfortable against a wall, but he'd deal with it.

Alucard felt pain rip through his chest as she pulled away and he gazed down to see the silver stake embedded in his unbeating heart.

"I don't like being lied to, Alucard, wasn't that what they called you?" she asked, looking down on him with hatred and malice.

"Yes, Master, they called me that. I wasn't sure whether or not you would believe me if I told you who I was."

"You're a monster! You're sick, evil and twisted. You've killed thousands of people, you torture and mutilate women, and now you drink their blood to sustain your life, why should I let you live? To think I thought I loved you! I hate you!"

"Is this your honest feelings, Master?" Alucard asked, he'd always demanded people be honest with him, even if they hated his guts.

"Yes! Now I'm going to decapitate you, so you can't feed on anyone else ever again!"

She took out the bowie knife and without hesitation, cut off his head. Blood sprayed on her hands and she watched Alucard's body slump over. Raven's mouth fell open, she could swear, that Alucard's face was smiling at her as she killed him!

She made her way home and climbed into bed, her mind began to wonder if she'd made the right decision in killing him.

He was an evil psychopath who deserved to burn in Hell for his sins, and yet, he had called her Master, sworn himself to her and saved her life more than once.

Raven drifted in and out of sleep as a thin fog crept silently into her room.

_Raven, sweet Raven. Are you bothered that you killed me?_

"Stop messing with me, you're supposed to be dead!" Raven shouted to the air.

_For years I have served the Hellsing Family, fighting against my own kind and mercilessly killing vampires. I am immune to many vampire weaknesses including staking me through the heart and decapitating me._

"It's not possible! I killed you myself!"

_I am impressed that you killed me, it's been a long time since I had my head cut off."_

"Where are you?" Raven gazed around fearfully.

"I'm right here," Alucard replied, materializing in front of her, he sat on her bed, leaning in close, but not quite like the scene in the movie, they were separated by the blankets, as she had been sleeping.

"I am always at your service Master, you brought me back to this world, so I swore I would serve you, as I still serve the Hellsing family. So, My Master, what is your deepest wish, whatever your ask of me, I will do, even if it means never seeing you again. I'll go back to England and rejoin the Hellsing Organization, but only if you wish it so."

Raven's thoughts were jumbled and she stared over at the clock. What was she supposed to do? Should she follow her feelings and desires or should she shun him and send him back to this mysterious Hellsing Organization he spoke of?

Raven had always felt alone, she didn't have a lot of friends in the city or anyone in particular that she was interested in. And she was very tired of being alone. Her eyes roamed his figure and she felt her breathing begin to quicken, he wasn't just handsome, he was _gorgeous._ She recalled reading that Vlad III Dracula, also known by his dispicable nickname Ţepes, "Impaler Prince" was handsome, but she was stunned at just how _desirable_ he was. It did not surprise her that he had been married as a mortal man twice, and as a vampire three times. It was always the good looking ones who were the most psychotic.

Raven didn't think about her decision anymore, she gave him a scorching kiss. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I didn't think you'd be so stunning," she breathed in his ear.

"I'm not sexy?" Alucard joked.

"I thought that phrase would insult you. You're going to drive me insane."

"Well, my younger brother was called Radu the Handsome," Alucard gently ran his fingers through her hair. "My power over women is legendary, surely you read that somewhere."

"Promise me I'll be your last?" Raven asked as she rolled him over onto his back. She knew that he wanted her blood, and that he was more dangerous and psychotic than any being she'd ever known, save for her own father, but she'd fallen in love with him, and unlike a certain fictional heroine, she wasn't about to let him manipulate or obsess over her, _she _was his Master, and she'd keep the relationship on even terms.

"I promise, Master, you'll be my last until the day you die."

_**Author's Note: **__Anyone who says vamps aren't about blood and sex is insane. Alucard from Hellsing is my favorite, because A. He's completely evil, psychotic and won't hesitate to kill anybody. B. He actually works for the good guys so that makes him an awesome villain protagonist, anti-hero, all around epic vampire. C. He's voiced by Crispin Freeman, enough said. Go watch Hellsing Ultimate. Now. Especially if you want Twilight out of your head.__ Am also reading Bram Stoker's "Dracula" along with watching a lot of the movies. Yay for the internet._

_*** **Yep, did some research on Vlad the Impaler, he did have two wives and at least three kids. If you add the fictional brides that's five._

_*** **Yep, Vlad liked to torture women, and if you've seen what Alucard did to Rip Van Winkle in the Hellsing Ultimate anime, that was a drop in the bucket. And yet, he had wives and kids!_

_I think my attempt at writing an erotic scene, not a lemon, but erotic description has epic failed, hope it doesn't suck.  
_


End file.
